A ContestShipping Carol!
by TrinityAngelX
Summary: The reason why Drew lost May was due to greed. But when he sees her suffering through all this, will he try to win back her heart? If he does, will he succeed? R&R to find out! AU -ContestShipping- Complete.
1. Ghost Of My Father

**OMG!! I just came back from the performance!! It was AWESOME! **

**As some of you may know, my school/grade put on a play based on 'A Christmas Carol' By: Charles Dickens.**

**And, LOL, I was late for school, and everyone missed me!! Aww, I feel so special! (Well, they missed me, cuz I play an important part-lol)**

**Anyways, back to the topic, this Xmas fic is based on the play, with twists and turns! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! This is very stupid, If I owned pokemon, I wouldn't be here writing FanFiction!**

**Claimers: You'll see at the end of the chappy, so there are NO spoilers, xD**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Drew Andrews woke up, washed his face, and changed. He was a rich handsome man. He had fan girls, so most men hated him. What made _everyone _hate him though, was the fact he was cold hearted. He kept flirting with all the girls and breaking their hearts. He doesn't donate money to homeless, or the sick, even though he was rich. He also owned a company which produced all of LaRousse's robots called 'Robotic Andrews'.

It was a typical day, while walking around the small town he noticed that the snow was getting heavier and heavier, snowflakes got stuck to his hair, and soon everyone was camouflage in the whiteness of the morning. Only a few red and green decorations such as baubles and lights could be seen. Drew walked slowly up the wooden stairs and opened the door to the main office, the lights blinded his vision as he stopped inside, only to be greeted by an unpleasant sight.

"Ash Ketchum! What are you doing?!"

"Um, nothing sir! Nothing at all!"

"This is not your break time, get back to work! NOW!" Drew was furious, he'd been over this before! NO slacking off.

"Yes, sir! But please, it's Christmas tomorrow, show some love and joy sir!"

"Are you asking me for a day off again?"

"Yes sir, please?"

"NO!" Ash sighed and stumbled into the dusty corner and began to repair the busted robot.

Drew walked curtly into the dark small room, which he called his personal office, turning on the lights he found a note on his desk. It read;

_Dear Mr. Andrews_

_To put it simply, I quit! My salary is way too low, I have found a better job and hope that you don't mind. All the best this Christmas._

_Yours Truly_

_Paul Kitsagi_

Drew clenched his fist, now he was short on staff again. But he still had plenty more.

_My salary is way too low_

What is Paul talking about? He gets five dollar per hour! That was a lot compare to other places.

_I have found a better job and hope that you don't mind. _

You found a better job? And heck Drew mind!! Finding another staff is hard.

Drew sighed and threw the letter away, where his janitor Dawn would clean up this afternoon.

**Knock**

"Come in"

A petite blue hair girl, with two yellow clips on either side of her hair came in, she was in a janitor's uniform.

"Um, sir...two men request that they speak to you"

Drew grunted, he had no appointments today, but either way, he nodded and Dawn motioned for the two men to come in.

Drew's first impression of them was that they were old men trying to raise money for charity.

"Hello -?" Drew was unsure of their names.

"Hello, you call me Mr. I.M. Balding, and this is my partner Mr. Luwine"

"Err, hello Mr. I.M. Balding and Mr. Luwine" The bald man nodded before motioning his black hair partner to speak.

"Kind sir, perhaps you'd like to donate some money for the sick and the poor?"

"Thank you for mentioning that I am kind, however my answer is no"

"But sir! Tomorrow is Christmas!! Some poor folks are not warm enough, and some children have nothing to eat"

"That is not my problem, Dawn please escort these gentlemen out!" Dawn gulped and guide the men towards the door, until Mr. Luwine shouted aloud,

"Santa won't give you any presents"

"Spare me the lecture! I don't believe in Santa Clause"

"Suit yourself sir. But you can't avoid Spirits"

**Slam**

The door slammed, making everyone in the room jumped.

"Get back to work!" Drew yelled at his employees, and they hurriedly started working again. He smirked before going back into his office.

_"Suit yourself sir. But you can't avoid Spirits"_

Spirits? Like they even exists!

Drew heard the church bell ring, it was lunch time. He heard his employees scrambling to get out as soon as possible. Drew threw on his purple plaid jacket and headed down the street towards his favorite coffee shop. His lunch was plain, just a donut and hot chocolate. He never ate much at lunch because..wait for it...now

"Like, oh my god! Its the Drew!"

"He's so hot!"

"Not to mention cute"

"And rich"

"And hot!"

"I said that already!"

"Oh you did?"

"Shhh, shut up! Where is he?!"

Drew had already started to walk back to the office, the snow had stopped falling, but tonight was going to have a storm anyways. He opened the door to find that everyone was slacking off again. As soon as they noticed his presence, they stopped talking immediately and resumed their work. Drew frowned his way into his office.

As soon as it was dark, Drew dismissed his staff and went home for what he hoped to be a long night. He was tired from yelling all day, and running away from his fan girls.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, show some love and joy sir!"

"What the?" Drew looked around frantically.

"Those were the words of your employee, Ash Ketchum"

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I will show myself when the clock strikes Twelve, but remember Drew, Christmas is a time for love and joy."

And the voice slowly fade away, leaving a bewildered Drew standing there, frozen. If he was the colour of ice, whatever colour ice is, he would have been the most handsome statue that fan girls would pay millions for. But of course, the fan girls don't know of his true nature.

Drew entered his dark, musky mansion, he ate his appetizing dinner, and dressed to go to bed. Dreading the return of the voice. The voice had sound so familiar to him. He wonder where he'd heard it before. Still lost in thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

The breezy wind started rattling against the pane windows. The window shatter into a million pieces alarming Drew. Grabbing the nearest weapon in the room, which happened to be an umbrella, he pointed it towards the window.

"Would you really hurt your own father Drew?"

_Father?_

"What are you talking about? My father is long dead!"

"Ah Drew, do you not recognize my voice?"

Drew froze. Of course he recognized it! He just..didn't..want to believe it...But he had to, because the ghost of his father's spirit appeared right in front of him.

"Well, right to business, Drew my boy, Tonight you shall be visited by three elves, to show you about Love and Joy"

Drew gulped.

"Show me about Love and Joy? I'm not a kid!"

"You might not be, but your _love _acted like one, and you didn't care...until you started to drown in the love of your fans, fame, and fortune..like I did"

Drew glanced down at his umbrella, and remembered where he first got this, it was on the day he met _her_.

"You think I wanted the job? My inhertance made me lose my friends, and family..." Drew yelled.

"And what could have been, your new family, but you choosed this path Drew. You chosed it"

"..."

"Drew, I regret leaving you and your mother, I see it now. See these chains my boy?" The ghost gesture to the chains on his legs.

"Do you wish to have them when you're deceased?"

"Of course not!"

"Than you will let the three elves guide you to find Love and Joy. You have an hour before they appear. Good luck my boy. I wish you the best for a Merry Christmas!" And with that, the ghost swooped towards the window, which magically repaired itself. And in a flash the ghost was gone, and Drew was fast asleep in his warm bed.

* * *

**So do you guys like it so far? I'm pretty excited to be writing this!! xD**

**And yea, I'm using Elves instead of Ghosts, its Christmas!! Why ghosts? Thats so..Halloween! (Even though I love Halloween!) I capitalized Joy and Peace cuz they're important words. And yea...remember Chief/Mr. Luwine? And Mr. I.M. Balding?! (Yes I OWN them!)**

**Anyways, review please?**


	2. Mimi, Elf Of Christmas Past

**LOL, thanks for all the reviews everybody!**

**And yea, there are a LOT of twists and turns, mostly because I don't really know the story that well, because I only read the picture book versions and acted in it. And besides, this is made to suit CS! xD**

* * *

_Whoosps, whoosps...whoosps...whoosps!!_

The wind rattled against the pane windows located in Drew's room. The wind became rougher and rougher and the rattling became vicious. Drew was awake now, unable to sleep because of the noise, but also, the reason that he was expecting visitors.

The wind died down, and all was silent, except for the great grandfather clock down the hall ticking the seconds away. Each precious second was a second where Drew could taste real life before the surreal events that were about to unfold, change him. Drew opened his eyes and peered around. Everything was normal, the umbrella was in its place, the same with his purple plaid coat. The only difference was now, there was a creaking sound of the doors, wait a minuet!! Creaking sounds?!

"Um..hello..." Drew turned around to see a shy little elf, by its high pitched voice, he could tell it was a she. Her brown eyes sparkled with fear as she approached his bed. She was adorn in a little yellow sun dress with a turquoise blouse on top. On her little feet's were tan flats. She had to be at least half a meter tall. Her brown hair swayed to the wind. Wait a minuet! Wind?

Drew turned around to stare at his windows, and to his surprise, it was opened. He turned back to the elf in horror, but her eyes no longer bore fear, in its place, was darkness.

"Grab my hand" She wasn't telling Drew to hold her hands, she was _ordering _him. Drew shivered and slowly grabbed her hands. Once their skin made contact, a flash of light burst into the room and the next thing Drew saw was the younger version of him. He turned to face the elf, but she payed no attention to him, her eyes lingered on the younger Drew.

The younger Drew was walking home in the rain, the rain began to pour harder, he than spotted a browned hair girl, shivering and hugging herself for warmth. The younger Drew stared at her for a moment, and ran into the nearest shop to purchase an umbrella, he ran back out and slowed down as he walked up to her, struggling to open it. Eventually he opened it, hitting himself in the process, the girl turned around and giggled. Drew smiled shyly and put the umbrella over them. The girl smiled at him, a really pretty smile that made his heart melt. Suddenly a car honked, May smiled one last time and entered the car. Leaving a smiling Drew, who couldn't tear his eyes off her.

"Drew!"

"Come over here Drew!!"

The younger Drew sighed as he slowly crawled away from his slutty fan girls. He went outside the door and walked up to his friends, wait...he didn't have any.

But than he spotted the browned hair girl, staring at something in the school's displace case. He smirked and walked up to her.

"Drooling over the boy's track team's trophy are we? Not good enough to join?"

The girl turned around, her face emotionless, but the younger Drew could see tints on pink forming on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, you such a slowpoke"

"Oh, and how do you explain the fact I'm _on _the girl's track team?" The younger Drew, thinking she was lying, flipped his hair and said,

"Yea, right"

The browned haired girl turned on her heel and walked away with steam coming out of her ears.

_'Ha-ha, she doesn't remember me, maybe because I was soaking wet'_

Young Drew sighed contently, this girl was fun to toy with, she actually had fought back, poorly of course, but what do you expect??

The bell rang, signaling that the day was over, today was when the girl's track team practice with the boys' track team.

"Alright, stretch boys!! Hurry up!! Lets show those girls what we're made of!"

The coach lead them outside the field, and to younger Drew's surprise, that browned haired, sapphire eyed girl was there.

_'So she wasn't lying'_

The girl than spotted him, smiled slightly and turned to talk with her friends. One of them, was Misty Waterflower, and the other was Dawn, his janitor.

"Alright, let have a race, Drew vs. May, our best two runners!"

The younger Drew walked up to the staring line, and he turned to see the browned hair girl.

_'So this is May'_

"Ready, set, GO!"

They were off! Running so fast they were like a blur, Drew was ahead my a few center meters, May caught up, and it was a tie!

"Hey, you're good" Younger Drew looked up to see May holding out her hands, he stared at it for a few moments, until he realized he was suppose to shake it.

"You not so bad yourself"

"Thanks"

"Lets go" The elf said. Drew didn't reply, but the elf transferred him to another time in the past, to when he had broken up with her.

At this point, Drew was completely fazed, he had just visited his childhood, and to the point of when he met May. The elf nudged him to look at where they were at now, and to his surprised, it was in Mr. Luwine's office, the lawyer told Drew some stuff, like; He was to replace his father's position of being the boss of Robotic Andrews. Drew nodded curtly and sighed. They shook hands and Drew walked out.

A few months later, Drew was surround by tons of fan girls, a hundred times the ones he had in school. He was becoming popular, and was spending his time, counting money and signing autographs. He was spending less and less times with May.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Drew opened the door to reveal May.

"Um, Drew, you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm having another counting session" Drew shook his jacket's pocket, coins were jingling inside.

"You've been doing that this whole month!"

"Well, I'm a busy man May"

"So what are you implying?"

"That a lowly payed girl, who works in a restaurant does not know the works of a boss!"

"So are you saying I'm not good enough for you?!"

"Maybe I am!"

There was shocked silence, as both of them took time to register Drew's harse words. May stormed out of the house, yelling back; "It's over Drew, OVER!"

Drew's mouth hung opened,

"Wait! May! I didn't mean it!! Please, wait!" But May was already gone, out of sight. Soon after the shocking event, Drew relied on the love of his fan girls to keep him going, always trying to impress them, yet annoyed at the same time. And soon, Drew had forgotten all about May, the only memories of her were old picture and the umbrella.

The elf turned to face the present Drew, his face was teary and his fists were clenched.

_'I was such a fool!'_

"I think its time for us to go" The elf said queitly. Drew nodded and touched her hands, in a flash they were back in Drew's musky room. The elf turned to leave, but Drew put a hand on her shoulder,

"Whats your name?"

"Mimi, Elf of Christmas Past"

And she vanished, and Drew was sound asleep in his warm bed.

* * *

**Aww, isn't Mimi so cute?!! LOL**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, a bit rushed but I want to finish this fic by Xmas, so last chappie will be up by the 25th. Anyways please review! Constructive** **criticisms are welcome!! No flames though, lol.**


	3. Bobby, Elf Of Christmas Present

**Disclaimer: All I want for Xmas is the copyrights to pokemon! Than youtube will have to stop deleting my CS Vids! -Angry Face- OR FanFic/FicPress should make another site called: FanVids or something...**

* * *

"Whoop-pi-de-do!! Bobby's the name! How do you do??"

Drew awoke with a start, what the...?

"Wakey achy!! Bobby waity!!"

Drew rubbed his eyes and tilted his head for a better view. There stood in front of him, was a male elf. His aqua eyes sparkled with joy, he was adorn in a regular green elf outfit, and shoes. His blue wings flapped vigorously, as he tried hard to fly around in his room. Wait a minuet! Fly around in his room?!

Drew blinked to take in the stupendous sight in front of him. Since when did elves have _wings?!_

"Well laddie, what are you waiting for? Lets go!! Go!! Go!!"

"Go where?" Drew asked irritated. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight was he?

"Where do you think? I'm Bobby, elf of Christmas present! And we're going to the present!"

"Present? Aren't we already in the present?" The Elf sadden and his large ears flopped down. Drew felt guilty and changed the topic.

"When did elves have wings?"

Bobby looked up happily and started to babble,

"Oh, Santa gave it, thought it was the best give for me since I've always wanted to fly like a reindeer so I got these and got assigned to be this years elf of Christmas present!!"

Drew tried his best to take that information in, Bobby was talking so fast!

"Well, lets fly Drew!"

Drew stared at the elf as if the elf was crazy.

"What?!" The elf asked, tilting his little head.

"I can't fly" Drew said quickly. Bobby looked dumbfounded. Than he shook his tiny head, and squeaked,

"Use your umbrella!" He pointed to the red and green umbrella, the one he got when he met May. Drew swallowed and picked it up, guilty for the way he treated May. He'll make it up to her when this is all over.

"Isn't it bad luck to open an umbrella inside?" Drew asked.

"It's okay, thats a superstition"

Drew opened the umbrella carefully and waited for more instructions.

"Now grab my hand" Drew gently grabbed his hand, and the flew out of the window and into the starry night.

They passed houses, from fancy mansions to old townhouses, past streets and shops. Passed shops and supermarkets. Until, they arrived at Ash Ketchum's house. Drew closed his umbrella and together, he and Bobby peered through the old pane windows. A crowd of people were enjoying themselves, some were sitting on the couch, enjoying hot coca. Drew identified them as Ash, Misty, Paul, Dawn and _May._

"So what was the great news you wanted us to know Misty? We didn't come out here for nothing you know" Dawn said. May chuckled.

Ash flushed and turned away from Misty, who's face was more redder than Ash. Was she angry or embarrassed?

"We're...um...getting...er...married..." Dawn and May squealed, and Paul had a faint smile, his clothes were much more fancier than when he was working for Drew, perhaps his new job _is _better.

Every guest started to dance to _Swing your partner_. Everyone had partners except May, she was just sitting down. Solidad was dancing with Robert. Stella was dancing with Branden. Gary was dancing with Brianna. Drew, seeing May partnerless, wanted to barge in and comfort her, and perhaps even...oh god, this is not a moment to think like that, but it's been 2 years since he did.

The music stopped and so did everyone else, Dawn and Paul had stopped right under a mistletoe. They flushed and looked away. Everyone started to chant: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! May secretly took out her camera, and turned off flash, incase it startled them.

Everyone was still chanting, Paul looked like he gave up and swiftly, but gently grabbed Dawn's waist and kissed her. Everyone cheered and May started to snap a lot of pictures. At least, Bobby noticed, whereas Drew was staring at May, lost in thoughts.

Paul brook their little passionate kiss, stepped back and flushed. Dawn was flushed too. Everyone clapped, some wolf whistled. May hastily put her camera away in her handbag so Dawn and Paul wouldn't notice, and made her way into the crowd to clap along. A new song was blaring.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, You gave it away _

**-Flashback-**

_"Well, I'm a busy man May"_

_"So what are you implying?"_

_"That a lowly payed girl, who works in a restaurant does not know the works of a boss!"_

_"So are you saying I'm not good enough for you?!"_

_"Maybe I am!" _

_There was shocked silence, as both of them took time to register Drew's harse words. May stormed out of the house, yelling back; "It's over Drew, OVER!"_

**-Flashback Over-**

The song was still playing, and during Drew's flashback, many verses passed.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye _

**-Flashback-**

_Drew stared at her for a moment, and ran into the nearest shop to purchase an umbrella, he ran back out and slowed down as he walked up to her, struggling to open it. Eventually he opened it, hitting himself in the process, the girl turned around and giggled. Drew smiled shyly and put the umbrella over them. The girl smiled at him, a really pretty smile that made his heart melt. _

**-Flashback Over-**

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
who'll give me something in return _

Heck, he was going to make it up to May no matter what! Maybe...maybe he could propose...maybe they'll live happily ever after, maybe...

"Time to go Drew"

Drew snapped out of his trace and faced a stern looking Bobby, which did not match his usual cheerful features.

"Isn't...a bit..soon?"

"Well, not really...but you just don't want to leave"

Drew's cheeks turned pink, but he didn't answer.

"We're just following May" Bobby said with a wink, Drew blinked. _We're following May?_ Drew looked back towards the window, everyone was leaving, including May.

"Grab on"

Again, they did their flying process. Drew suddenly remembered something.

"I thought May moved to Petalburg? So are we going there?"

"No, she's staying at her summer cottage, which isn't very warm"

Drew nodded, and they continued on. They reached an old musky broken down summer cottage, which Drew guessed was where May was staying at. They stopped by a window sill and peered through the plastic windows. Drew saw that May was changing into her pajamas and turned pink. Bobby smirked, which did not suit his features at all. Drew turned away, he was having a hard time straining himself. Bobby jumped onto Drew's back and turned his head to face the lustful sight. Drew closed his eyes, but Bobby put his fingers around them, making his eyes even bigger, tears forming in them. Bobby gave a chuckle.

Drew saw that May had put an overcoat on. A hot coca mug in her hands. She went out to the balcony and faced the sky. She started singing.

**(I own the following song)**

I've tasted love

tasted break ups,

I've tasted everything

but none was enough

and now I know

where I belong

----

I never thought,

that I would stay,

I've always thought,

when the world ends

would be the day

That I'll stray, into the arms

that'll be loving,

and warm

----

Love takes time,

yet time does not

eased the pain, that we have made

and thinking back

makes it so complex

I would wonder

where I belong

----

I've tasted love

tasted break ups,

I've tasted everything

but none was enough

and now I know

where I belong

----

Yes, I know now

Just don't ask me how

But I figured

If I let you go

I wont be bothered

to know...

where you are

----

Because I loved you

Yet I still do

How could I've not see?

That you would do this to me

Regrets are over

I'm moving futher

Cuz you brook my heart

And I'm falling apart

I want you back, baby

How could I've not see?

That I'd still want you...

----

But I know

where I

belong...

Yes I know

where I,

belong...

Alone

_'Alone?!' _Had May really given up on him? But...Drew realized now. How much May meant to him. She was his joy, his love, and his life. Without her these pass two years, were hard. Yet he never chased her, too engulfed in his fame and fortune.

Drew sighed, tears in his eyes. If May had really given up on him, he didn't want to see her anymore. He turned to Bobby.

"Can we please go?"

Bobby nodded and grabbed Drew's hands. They flew up, Drew gave once last glance at May, and a few tears, flew out.

May felt water on her smooth skin. One landed on her month, it tasted like tears. She looked up in the sky, but saw nothing but a starry night.

Drew and Bobby landed back in his mansion. Drew was about to thank Bobby, but Bobby cut him off.

"Mortus, the Elf of Christmas future, is also the Elf of Death. Don't say a word once he sets foot in here. For if you did, than this whole experience would have been a dream, and you'll be going to heaven or hell, depending on Mortus's impression of you"

And with that Bobby left, leaving an astounded Drew, who went into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

**Mortus, Why Mortus?**

**Answer: **_**Mort **_**means **_**Death**_** in French.**

**There! You learned something new!! xD**

**Sorry if Drew seemed OOC. I stayed up till midnight typing the first half of the chapter!! I seem to be writing longer chapters now.. O..O**

**And the song I own is called: Where I Belong**

**Btw, I don't own the song: Last Christmas (The first song, where Drew had flashbacks)**

**But I hope you liked it either way! Review please!!**


	4. Mortus Elf of Christmas Future & Death

**This is the second last chapter, than I'll update on Christmas Day!! YAY!**

**And the Holiday Break is here, **_**Finally!**_** lol. xD**

**Anyways, I don't own pokemon. Can I have the rights for Christmas? -Puppy Eyes-**

**Sorry about the fact that this chapter is short.**

* * *

The still black night dared not to make a sound as the cloaked figure flew inside the room and with a load thud, and landed near the bed. It skidded across the room and shoke the mere sleeping young man. Drew woke up with a start and wanted to burst out laughing, a giant that size was called an Elf? But he remembered Bobby's warning, he mustn't talk. For if he did, than this whole experience would have been a dream, and he'd be going to heaven or hell, depending on Mortus's impression of him. And heck he did not want to forget about his promise; to apologize to May.

Drew saw that Mortus was not only big, but he seemed face-less. Every inch of him was covered in black, his hands, Drew saw, were claw like. And in one swift moment, he grabbed Drew and flew into a portal. Yes, that was how big Mortus was. One would be scared, but Drew was hardly ever scared.

Drew was suffocating under the pressure around his body, but he was put down soon enough...well, more like dropped down, but Drew didn't complain, he _couldn't_.

He turned away from the blackness of Mortus to face white. A white church was filling up with people, who were dress up. There were bored teenagers, cheerful children and serious adults. Women gossiping, men talking, children running, teens talking. Typical huh? Even on a wedding day.

Drew wondered why the heck he was here until he saw the black limo arrive, out came a beautiful brunette.

_May_

Drew smiled a little, she was so pretty. Since this was the future, and if he was the groom. He'd defiantly be in heaven.

Drew's fancies were short-lived, as he saw who the groom was.

_Ray_

Ray?! RAY?! His cousin?! Since when? Since how? Engaged? About to be wed? Marriage? Wife? Husband? Cookie?

What the _cookie_?

_May _was marrying RAY?!

Drew's fist clenched as he watched everything fast forward.

To the kiss.

Drew wanted to kill Ray there and now, but strained himself. Some usually impossible for a human. But in the after world you can do anything. But Drew wasn't in the after world. He was with Mortus.

Perhaps if he died, he'd be better off. He'd be strainable. But than he'd go to hell anyways.

Drew clenched his fists, suddenly, time changed and all was black. Drew shivered. Black was not where he wanted to be at the moment.

Drew reached out his arms, he couldn't see anything in this darkness, where were they going? Drew touched the hems of Mortus's cloak and felt him being pulled to the other end of the portal.

Drew bumped his head as he landed on the mud. He got up and to his surprise, he wasn't covered in mud. Drew brushed off the so called 'dust' off his nightwear anyways. Than coughed importantly before looking up at the stupendous sight in front of him.

Mortus's Shinigamis were doing the death dance, each holding onto a wisps and walking across the pavement. The wisps glowed blue in the dark. Once they reached the middle, they stopped and brought the wisps up. They started to spin them around, and moved back to the opposite side leaving a single gravestone. On the epitaph read the inscriptions:

_**Drew Andrews**_

_**??-??**_

_**A man of great business**_

What in the world was _**??-??**_? Did no one care about when Drew was born or died? Than again, Drew didn't want to know when he died. This was the future, and if he was shown this, he can make a difference right? Wait! Why was no body mourning?

Just than, the blackness faded. And land was restored, there were many other gravestones around Drew's. But Drew was still standing in front of his. Dumbfounded.

"-hiccups-"

The hiccup snapped Drew out of his depressing thoughts and stared down to find a sobbing brunette and an impatient Ray. She was wearing tall black boots and a black cloak over her black dress. He wasn't really wearing anything appropriate at the scene.

"Come on May, he's gone. What good has he done to you?"

"I loved him, I loved him Ray..."

**SMACK**

Drew's face pumped red. His fist clenched. His nails dugged into his skin, causing a drop of blood to land on the stone, and disappeared.

"You love me now, get over him May, lets go"

And with that Ray dragged an abused May to his automobile. Drew's mouth was hung opened.

_'Just how __**dare**__ Ray hit May like that! Just wait until I get him back...'_

Drew saw Mortus had extended his hand and placed it gently on the land beside Drew, going through the other gravestones.

Drew stared at it for a moment, and climbed on. They flew back into the portal and back to Drew's room. Mortus put down Drew, and well..er...tucked him into bed, causing an embarrassed Drew to blush.

Mortus nodded curtly with his big head and skidded through the window and disappeared into thin air. Drew turned away from the dreaded window to face the emptiness of his walls. The emptiness inside him was crying out for May. Tomorrow was going to be the day he, Drew Andrews, make a difference, not only in his life, but out to the world too.

Drew let a tear slid down his handsome face before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Anyways, sorry for the OCCness. Either way, please review?**


	5. It's Christmas Day!

**Ho-ho-ho!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! Happy Reading! And be unhappy that I still don't own pokemon. T-T**

* * *

Drew awoke to bells chiming, people greeting each other. Others singing Christmas carols. And children laughing as they build snowmen, ski and any other snow sports. Some were having snowball fight, and having their forts taken down.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!"

"You never are!"

"Hurry up, or we'll lose!"

Drew leaned over the suppose dreaded window and shouted out,

"What day is it?"

"Its Christmas Day!" Some random person shouted aloud. Drew sighed in relief, he still had time!

"Thank you" He said to no one in particular. He began to clean and decorate his house, putting up the Christmas tree. Satisfied, he hurriedly dressed to go out. He spotted the umbrella and stared at it for a moment, before slamming his doors and went out to the white winter wonderland.

As he walked by, girls greeted him Merry Christmas, and to everyone's surprise, he didn't smirk or flipped his hair, or even ignore them. Instead, he wished them a Merry Christmas too. And he left every single fangirl speechless, claiming that Drew was in love with them.

His first stop was to Ash's house, which was easy to recognize since it was yesterday that he'd been there. Of course, no one really knew that, nor did they need to.

Drew knocked on the ebony doors of the small house, to be greeted by a flustered looking Misty. One glance at her and you could tell that she was entranced by Drew's charm, but not foolish enough to fall for him. Besides, she and Ash were getting married.

Drew coughed importantly and asked for Ash. Misty stepped back and called for him.

"Oh, Drew. Come in!"

"Thank you, Ash"

Drew stepped into the comfort of the house and Ash began to talk.

"Oh, Drew me and Misty are getting married in March, care to come?"

"Of course" Drew answered, as he gave a genuine smile. Misty's mouth would have hung open if she wasn't so flustered.

"So where are you holding it?"

"In my summer cottage" Ash answered embarrassed of his lowliness.

"Well, what if I raised your salary and give you the money to hold the wedding in McMadeline's?"

This time Misty's mouth did hung open. McMadeline's was famous for having _everything_ you needed for the perfect wedding, catering, music, you get the idea. However it was very expensive. But Drew could afford it, no problem!

Ash and Misty thanked him continuously, until Drew declared that he need to go. Misty escorted him out and thanked him for the millionth time. Drew stepped out into the cold once more before walking towards May's cottage.

Her lone cottage was empty, Drew had knocked, rang the doorbell, and even went around the back to climb the balcony. He gave eventually and started to think where she could be. Remembering yesterday, she had secretly took pictures...perhaps she was printing them out now. If Drew remembered correctly, May had always wanted to be a photographer.

Drew started to walk to the nearby photo shop, and he was right, May was there.

"Yes, Can I have 5 copies of each photo?"

"Sure thing, that will be a total of $25"

Drew watched as May clumsily rummage through her handbag looking for her wallet. Drew walked up to the salesmen, and to his surprised it was Mr.I.M. Balding.

"Mr. Drew! What brings you here? Do you want to print photo's?"

May looked up and dropped her wallet with her mouth hung open, and quickly bend down to pick it up, but Drew was already a step ahead of her. Their hands brushed each other's as they tried to pick it up. Drew saw May blushed, and he smiled. He stood up and and extended his hands, May accepted his offer.

"Hi, um Drew"

"Hi, May"

"Mame, are you going to pay for this?"

"Oh, right" May took out her money but Drew stopped her.

"I'll pay for that" May looked up at him, confused. She tilted her head sideways to see the new and improved Drew. And my gosh she looked cute.

Drew gave Mr.I.M. Balding $100, and got back $75. But Drew did something spectacular.

"Keep that money for the charity" Mr.I.M Blading stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh, thank you sir!" And he gave Drew a huge hug, knocking the wind out of him. Drew patted his balding head...and he never realized just how short the man was...just below his chin.

May unsuccessfully tried to hide her giggle.

Drew smiled at her, and wiggled away from the balding man, grabbed her hands and took her outside. Once they stepped out of the cold, May asked,

"Hey, where we going?"

"Somewhere..." Drew said mysteriously, causing May to giggle again.

Drew led her through the skating ring, and got himself and her a pair of skates.

"You like to skate right?" May nodded happily.

Drew led her to the skating ring and they began to skate for some time. May almost tripped and Drew had mange to catch her, once she recovered, Drew took her hand and they began to try some tricks...which wasn't very successful, but they had lots of laughs. Once they were done, Drew went to put away the skates, when he came back May was trying to help some kids trying to build a snowman. Drew smiled and began to roll a huge snowball. May caught him smiling at her occasionally, causing her to blush, and to reminisce their childhood.

_Is she falling back in love?_

Drew occasionally caught her daydreaming. Just seeing her dreamy face gave him more hope as he rolled another part of the snowman.

Once they were done the children thanked them. Then Drew remembered the pictures.

"So why did you want 5 of each pictures?"

May smacked her head.

"I forgot about those! I'm giving picture albums to Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul and one for myself."

"Oh, and where are the albums?"

"They're at home, oh I better go and fix them up right now!" May turned to leave, but Drew grabbed her arm and whispered his offer to help. Sensing how close Drew was to her, May blushed, she nodded and they walked towards her cottage.

Once they reached it, May turned on the lights. Drew noticed that the heater wasn't very warm and tried to turn it up, but May told him that it was broken.

They started to insert the pictures in the albums, talking about their lives and at noon they ate lunch together. After lunch they started to wrap the presents, joking and fooling around. Once they were done, they walked towards Ash's house where he was holding another Christmas party. May knocked and Ash answered.

"Oh, May! Everyone is waiting for you, oh...and you bought Drew along, come in!"

They stepped inside and greeted everybody they knew. They had dances, food, karaoke and even games! They had so much fun they forgot about the time. Everybody exchanged presents and left.

"Are you hungry?" Drew asked May as they walked in the snow. May for some reason, was blushing around Drew a lot.

"Sort of, But too bad all the restaurants are closed today"

"Yea, want to come over?"

May nodded as she blushed harder, Drew smiled and grabbed her hands. They walked through the dark city, admiring the lights and other decorations people had hung up.

They reached his house and he set up a candle lit dinner. They ate and talk about their younger days, wondering if their old teachers retired. Or if Mr.I.M. Balding was married.

They finished eating and May offered to help Drew clean the dishes. Soon they began to have a soap fight and they kept slipping and sliding. They had so much fun, they didn't realized just how late it was.

"Oh, god. How am I to walk home at midnight?" May mumbled as she tried to get soap out of her hair.

"Well, you can't anyways, you're soaking wet"

"You're one to talk"

"I see you've been working on come backs"

"Oh, shut it"

They burst out laughing, they hadn't argued in years.

"Well, you can stay over if you like"

"Yea, but what am I going to sleep in?"

Drew grinned, and May knowing what he was thinking about, smiled. He led her to his warm and cozy room, to enjoy the comfort of his bed and Christmas.

* * *

**-Gasps-**

**It's over!! Well, now I have to go set up my house for the party! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And uh...and review please. xD**


End file.
